Prisoner
by Princess Leia Solo
Summary: A sequel to my series “Beautiful Angel”. More obstacles stand in Max and Logan’s way when they try to start a family and stable life. ::stifled laugh:: Max and Logan in a stable life... not likely. Please R&R. Finished! All 5 parts are up! Ya
1. Prisoner

Title: Prisoner  
  
Author: Princess Leia Solo  
  
Rating: Show's Rating  
  
Summary: A sequel to my series "Beautiful Angel". More obstacles stand in Max and Logan's way when they try to start a family and stable life. ::stifled laugh:: Max and Logan in a stable life... not likely. Please R&R.  
  
Distribution: FF.net, DarkAngelArchives, My World Of Obsessions: www.angelfire.com/realm/myworldofobsessions  
  
Disclaimer: Dark Angel and all actors and actresses belong... to me... I write Dark Angel scripts and they become episodes... if you wanna know what I'm planning for next season, let me know... ::MIW hit Princess over the head:: Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, I know.... ::rolls eyes and starts what she's repeated many, many, many times:: Dark Angel does not belong to me...Jessica Alba belongs to herself... Michael Weatherly belongs to himself... I own nothing, just the stuff in my room :( ::sniff:: oh well, I'll get over it... in about 20 years when I'm in therapy.  
  
Author's Note: You'll want to read "Beautiful Angel" series before this one, but I suppose it could stand alone. Even though it's sort of explained in the first paragraph, Max and Logan are now married.  
I tried to put the wedding in, but it just wasn't working for me and my friends didn't like it that much :) hehehe  
Thank you to everyone who encouraged me during Beautiful Angel. Sorry this sequel's taken so long :) Let me know if this is as good as you'd hoped... thanx!  
  
Prisoner  
  
**One Year after "Beautiful Angel"**  
  
Max walked back into the Penthouse she and Logan lived in. She passed a side table with a  
picture frame on it. The picture was one of Logan and Max on their wedding day. She wore a  
dress that was a replica of the one in her dream more than a year ago. She walked into Logan's  
office and leaned against the desk.  
  
He looked up from his computer screen. "How'd it go?"  
  
"Couldn't get to close, so I didn't hear anything they said. I did see your guy Chase pass some  
money over. I didn't recognize anyone but Chase."  
  
"Good. I'll talk to my contacts and see if I can rustle anything else up."  
  
"Cool. So, what's for dinner...hun?" Max asked laughing.   
  
She pushed off the desk as Logan stood, "Funny." Max stopped laughing and put a hand to her  
head.  
  
"Woa," she said softly.  
  
"What's wrong?" Logan asked putting a hand on her waist.  
  
"Um... I don't know what that was, but it's gone."  
  
"Do you think it's from whatever they put in your head last year? I mean, it has been a year and  
nothing's happened."  
  
"I think you destroyed everything they did by smashing that... thing. I'm okay."  
  
They headed into the kitchen when Logan's cell phone rang. He picked it up as Max continued  
into the kitchen. "Hello?... This is he... Okay... Great, thank you... Yes, I'll inform Eyes Only."  
  
He walked into the kitchen to find Max snacking on an apple. "Who was that?" she asked.  
  
"My informant. Chase has been spotted at a warehouse in sector 6."  
  
"I'm up for it."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Max walked over to Logan and stared him in the face. "Logan, I can still take care of myself. I'll  
be fine."  
  
"I just worry about you."  
  
"I know. And I love you for that, but just because you're my husband, doesn't mean you have to  
be the big macho man."  
  
Logan leaned down and kissed her. "Be careful."  
  
"Always."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When she arrived at Chase's warehouse, she hid her motorcycle and snuck up to the side door.   
Looking inside, she didn't see anything happening; in fact, she didn't see anyone at all.  
  
'That's odd,' she thought. 'Maybe I'm too late. They must have-' She stopped her train of  
thought when a wave of dizziness hit her again.   
  
As soon as it passed, she slowly opened the door and stepped silently into the warehouse. She  
saw a table and a filing cabinet sitting on one side and, looking around, she snuck over to open  
the cabinet.   
  
Doors and windows opened all around her, the sides, from the ceiling, and guns pointed at her. 'I  
am seriously losing my touch,' she thought.   
  
A couple of men lowered their weapons and moved closer to their catch. "So," said the one on  
the right, "you must work for Eyes Only."  
  
"I'm just looking for a good party." Usually she wouldn't mind a fight, but she wasn't feeling to  
well and wanted to head home.  
  
The man shrugged. "It's not important."  
  
"This party's boring. I'm just going to head home." Max started walking towards the main door  
when the man that had been on the left grabbed her arm.  
  
"Not so fast, girl." Max sighed and flipped him on his back.  
  
"Like I said. I should head home."  
  
The other man rushed her and they engaged in a short fist fight with Max winning. The other  
people surrounding her started shooting and she ran up the side of the warehouse and jumped  
through the roof. She fought the 4 men on the roof and ran to the edge. She jumped off and as  
she was falling, one man struggled to him feet and pulled up his weapon. He aimed at the  
jumping girl and fired.  
  
Max hit the ground harder than an X5 from Manticore should have and ran to her motorcycle.   
She hopped on and with the shouting men's words lost behind her, she rode off into the  
darkness...  
  
And right back to her and Logan's Penthouse. She parked and secured her motorcycle and went  
up the elevator to her home. Standing on the elevator, the adrenaline running off, she noticed the  
pain in her side.  
  
The doors opened and she got off the elevator. Logan was waiting for her and his face grew a  
look of concern when she came limping in.  
  
He stepped forward and without a word followed her to the couch, where she sat down.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Ambush. Chase's people were waiting for Eyes Only."  
  
"I wonder how they knew."  
  
"Probably that informant of yours. I didn't even see Chase there. He's most likely on the other  
side of the world by now."  
  
"It doesn't matter. The good thing is that you're okay."  
  
Max shifted a bit. "I don't know about that..." She lifted up the side of her shirt to how a  
bleeding wound.  
  
"Oh, God," Logan whispered. Scenes from when he had found her on the ground that day they  
decided to attack Manticore flashed through his mind. Kneeling beside her and whispering words  
of comfort that, even to his own ears, were lies. Then, watching his beloved die in his arms, her  
blood covering his hands.  
  
Max could see it in his face. "No, Logan, it's okay. It's just a graze."  
  
"I shouldn't have sent you out there. I should have realized you weren't feeling well..."  
  
"No, Logan, this was my choice. I just need to go to the bathroom and wrap it."  
  
"I'm going to take you to the hospital."  
  
"No. Logan, it's not going to be like before."  
  
Logan sat back down and ran a hand through his rumpled hair as Max walked back to the  
bathroom. Almost 5 minutes later, he heard something from the bathroom.  
  
He stood up. "Max? Are you okay?" No answer. "Max?" He walked to the door and saw she  
had left it open just a bit. He pushed the door open and saw Max laying on the bathroom floor  
with a roll of gauze on the floor next to her.  
  
He fell to the floor and checked for a pulse. It was there, but a little jumpy. "Max!?" She moved  
her head a bit, which Logan took as a good sign. He ran back into the bedroom and picked up  
the phone. He dialed, but after about 5 rings, there was no answer.  
  
Against his better judgment, he went back into the bathroom and picked her up in his arms. He  
cradled her against his chest and left the Penthouse.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's the end of the first part.... PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE r&r!!!!! I really want to know what you guys think. The next part is done, I just have to tweak it and then post it, so stay tuned :) *Princess Leia Solo  



	2. Darkness

Title: Prisoner part 2: Darkness  
  
Author: Princess Leia Solo  
  
Summary: A sequel to my series "Beautiful Angel". More obstacles stand in Max and Logan's way when they try to start a family and stable life. ::stifled laugh:: Max and Logan in a stable life... not likely. Read part 1 first. Please R&R.  
  
Rating: Show's Rating  
  
Distribution: Fanfiction.net, DarkAngelArchives, My World Of Obsessions www.angelfire.com/realm/myworldofobsessions  
  
Disclaimer: ::fed up with getting dragged to the institution:: Dark Angel is NOT, I repeat NOT, mine. I'm making no money off of this. ::slumps to the ground:: I hate not owning DA ::sniff:: My life would be so much more normal if I could write for this show ::High and Mighty James comes and hits Princess over the head:: Ouch! Grrrrr.....  
  
Author's Note: Read Beautiful Angel and Prisoner part1 first. Please tell me if this is getting to cheesy (of course, like I said before, that'd be okay, cuz I like cheese). Please, Review!!!!! ::puppy dog face::  
  
Prisoner part 2: Darkness  
  
The darkness surrounded her, suffocating her until all she could see, feel, taste was the black pits  
of nothingness. There was no indication of any thing else in this dark Hell.   
  
Then the world brightened just the smallest bit. It wasn't a comforting light. It was like the light  
was plagued with fear and darkness. Then the setting became more real and Max could see  
Manticore. Her personal Hell.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What's her name?" the doctor asked.  
  
Logan put Max on a Gurney and took her hand. "Max Cale. She got in a street fight and has a  
wound on her side. She passed out when she got home."  
  
"Are you family?"  
  
"I'm her husband."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Max panicked thinking she had returned to the place she had once lived and now feared; the place  
she had been taken to not so long ago. The silence was destroyed at the sound of loud footsteps.   
The sound only a group of soldiers could make.  
  
She saw a group of X5s parading down the hallway. Lydecker was there, walking 10 paces in  
front of the group. One of the X5s fell to the floor and started to shake violently. Lydecker said  
something to the group, but Max couldn't hear anything. Only the footsteps. Even when they  
stopped for those few seconds, she could hear the footsteps. Always the footsteps.  
  
Suddenly Max was transported to another space. It was a beautiful field. One filled with bright  
colored flowers, green grass, a shining sun, and cloudless skies. 3 figures walked onto the field  
and she squinted to see who they were. They came into view and she could see Zach, Ben, and  
Tinga.  
  
Tears threatened to fall when she saw her deceased family. Zach stepped forward and said, "You  
can't cry here, Maxie."  
  
"This is the good place," said Ben. "We get to sleep in as long as we want and there's no sadness  
or fear."  
  
Tinga smiled. "You don't have to worry about us any more, Max. It's a great place."  
  
"A place you'll know... when your time comes," said Zach. "This is not your time, baby sister.   
You should go home. To your friends and family. We'll see you when it's time."  
  
"Wait!" she yelled, but it was to late. Zach, Ben, and Tinga faded away and she was left in the  
darkness again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Logan sat down in an uncomfortable hospital chair next to Max, whose eyes were still closed. He  
reached forward and took her hand in his. He kissed it and called out her name.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A hand reached out to her's and she knew exactly who it was. The voice that called her name  
confirmed it. "Max. Max, you need to wake up. Please?" Logan's voice. He was begging Max  
to wake up.  
  
Even in all the darkness, that voice was like a beacon of light. Her beacon of light. She could see  
it now. She didn't care where it took her as long as it was away from the darkness. She hoped  
she'd be taken to Logan, but she knew no matter what, she would always find her way back to  
him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Logan kept trying to get Max to wake up. The doctor had just come in and told him the news.   
He thought about what he'd told him... but he pushed it away. He had to concentrate on helping  
Max get better. He squeezed her hand again.  
  
"Wake up, Beautiful Angel."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wake up, Beautiful Angel." Max heard his voice so clear. He sounded so close, yet so far  
away. Logan's hand came closer and Max reached out and took it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Logan looked up when he felt her squeeze his hand. Her eyes fluttered open and he smiled.  
  
"Hey," he said softly. Max's eyes went wide when she saw the white, cold room. "Where am I?"   
Was this another trick Manticore thought up? Are Logan and I captives?  
  
"You're in the hospital. It's okay, I'm right here." Max looked into his eyes. He seemed  
distracted somehow.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked softly.  
  
Logan smiled. "Nothing. Nothing's wrong. I was going to wait to tell you the news when we  
went home, but then I realized you would kick my ass if I didn't tell you right away."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We're going to have a baby."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Princess: "How many people saw that one coming??"  
  
::All hands raise::  
  
Princess: "Damn. Oh well, let me know what you think."  



	3. Future

Title: Prisoner part 3: Future  
  
Author: Princess Leia Solo  
  
Rating: Same as show  
  
Summary: A sequel to my series "Beautiful Angel". More obstacles stand in Max and Logan's way when they try to start a family and stable life. ::stifled laugh:: Max and Logan in a stable life... not likely. Read parts 1 and 2 first. Please R&R.  
  
Distrabution: FF.net, DarkAngelArchives, My World Of Obsessions www.angelfire.com/realm/myworldofobsessions  
  
Disclaimer: Star Wars... I mean, Buffy... I mean..... what show don't I own? Oh yeah, ALL OF THEM! grrrr..... Dark Angel should belong to me................. it was my idea, I told James and he stole it! ::looks away trying to hide:: FINE! Just so I don't give up the $2 I have, my tv, and all the taped episodes of all my shows, I'll say that Dark Angel doesn't belong to me...... oh well..... buh bye....... for now :)  
  
Author Note: You'll want to read Beautiful Angel and Prisoner parts 1 and 2 first. Let me know if this isn't good enough or whatever.... sorry for the slow delay, I didn't have the chance to upload..... I'll post the next part soon.  
Thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed both Beautiful Angel AND Prisoner. You guys are the best!!! Peace out! *Princess  
  
Prisoner part 3: Future  
  
"A baby?" Max asked softly. Logan smiled as she tried to process that news. "We're going to be parents." She smiled, then a look of fear and worry replaced it. "Oh my God, the fight. Is he okay? Is everything okay?"  
  
"Everything's fine. You're fine and our baby's fine."  
  
Max settled back against the pillow behind her head. "Are you really happy about this? I mean, we never talked about kids, and kids can be a lot to handle, and..."  
  
"Max." She stopped talking and he leaned over and kissed her. "I couldn't be happier." Max pulled on his shirt gently and gave him another kiss.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night, an orderly was walking the halls of the hospital, pushing a cart of supplies. He got to the records room and punched in the code to open the door. He was restocking with a stack of new medical records forms. He walked in and as he was almost through the door, something behind him knocked him down and out.   
  
A figure dressed in black snuck in and shut the door behind her. She hurried over to the record cabnets. She opened one and ran through the files. She found the one she was looking for, shut the drawer and left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning, Max woke up, in her own bed, feeling pretty good considering. Logan still slept and she laid her head on his bare chest listening to his heartbeat. She put one hand on her flat stomach thinking about what having a child would be like.  
  
Would she be a good mother? With her and Logan's life style, she prayed that she could keep her child safe and out of harms way. What would Zach think? She hoped he and the rest of her family in the Good Place were happy for her. She kept thinking about holding a little version of herself and Logan. This thought made her smile. She had so much love for a person she only learned about less than 24 hours ago.  
  
She felt Logan move beneath her and wake up. "Hey," he said sleepily.  
  
"Hey."   
  
Logan brought up a hand and put it on her arm. "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah. I was just thinking."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Us. Our baby. What if I'm not a good mother, Logan. I mean, I didn't really have a great role model growing up. What if I can't do it."  
  
"You can." He rolled over on his side and Max laid on her back looking up at him. He put a hand on top of her stomach. "You're going to be a wonderful mother. We're going to be the best parents ever."  
  
"But what if something happens?"  
  
"Nothing will. I know you're supposed to be the reaved up girl protector and I know you can take care of yourself, but for the next few minutes, I need to be the husband and father and the protector. Max, I promise I won't let anything happen to you or our baby. I'll protect you both with my life and you have my word on that."  
  
"Thank you." Max kissed him softly. "I love you."  
  
"I love you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Renfro sat at her desk signing her name on papers that had no meaning and for which she didn't care about. She thought about the little opperation that went badly a little more than a year ago. She knew the "higher powers" were wondering what she was thinking when she let them go. They ignored her when she tried to explain herself to them. They listened almost 2 months later and were doubtious about her ability to pull it off.   
  
She swore on her life it would happen.  
  
She swore on her life Manticore would be put back together.  
  
She swore on her life, and she didn't plan on dying any time soon.  
  
Almost 15 minutes later, the door to her office opened and Brin walked. She saluted Renfro and stood still.   
  
"Yes?" Renfro asked.  
  
"I aprehended the reason X5-452 was at the hospital yesterday."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"She's pregnant."  
  
"Pregnant?" she asked standing.  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
"Where did you get this information?"  
  
"Her medical files ma'am. I suppose X5-452 did not have the chance to destroy her records before I got to them."  
  
Renfro smiled. "Perfect. You are dismissed." Brin saluted again then left.  
  
Renfro laughted alittle at her good forturne. She sat back down and picked up the phone. Pushing an extention number, she waited for someone to answer. When someone did, she smiled.  
  
"This is Renfro. Get Manning on the phone. We've got a lot to plan."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry it's soooo short.... I'm going to start on part 4 today..... I'm not exactly sure which way to go, so suggestions are fine :) hehehe I have a few ideas, but I don't know if I want to do it. Thanks for reading and please review or send me an e-mail, or both :) peace out *Princess  
  
  
  



	4. To Protect Or To Trust

Title: Prisoner part 4: To Protect Or To Trust  
  
Author: Princess Leia Solo  
  
Rating: Same as show  
  
Summary:   
  
Distribution: FF.net, DarkAngelArchives, My World Of Obsessions www.angelfire.com/realm/myworldofobsessions.......... Anywhere else, just ask :) Thanx  
  
Disclaimer: Well...... who do YOU think these characters belong to?????? Maybe I'll leave you with that cliff-hanger... people say I'm good at the cliff-hangers....... Okay, I won't leave you hanging.... The characters belong to James and Charles.... Hail them (not that you can't bow down to me, but, you know :) )  
  
Author's Note: This is part 4 of my Prisoner series, which is a sequel to my Beautiful Angel series. I hope you like the way I take this... just wait til the next few parts :) hehehehe...... ::coughs::... sorrie, let me try again.... Muwhahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That's better :)  
  
Prisoner part 4: To Protect Or To Trust  
  
"I'm back!" Logan announced from the doorway. He shifted the two brown paper bags he carried and shut the door with his foot.  
  
Max got off the couch and ran to the main hallway. "What'd ya bring me?" She hopped around him like a four year old, and followed him into the kitchen.  
  
"I don't think you should be running around like that," he said, putting the bags down.  
  
Max looked down at her slightly bulging stomach. "I'm not THAT big, yet. The doctor just said to stay away from 'strenuous activities' aka no fighting for 5 more months."  
  
"That's fine with me." He finished putting away everything from the first bag and was halfway done with the second bag.  
  
"So, did you bring me anything?" Max flashed him a big smile as if it could convince him to give it to her.  
  
"Maybe." He got to the bottom of the bag. "A little something for you and Max or Logan junior."  
  
"Before you give it to me, know our child will not be named junior."  
  
"Got it." He pulled out a medium sized chocolate bar. Max's eyes lit up. "They're not easy to find these days."  
  
Max ran around the island and threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you!"  
  
"It's so easy to please you."  
  
"Really." Max leaned back to get a good look at Logan's smiling face.  
  
"Yes, really." Max smiled and he kissed her softly. Until someone knocked on the door. Max pulled away and asked, "Are we having company?"  
  
"Not that I know of. I'll go get it. You just sit here and eat your chocolate."  
  
"Gladly." Max sat on one of the stools and Logan went to the door.  
  
Logan opened the door and as soon as he saw their visitor, his eyes went cold. "What do you want?"  
  
Max got up when she heard Logan's anger. Chocolate bar forgotten, she went to the door, standing beside Logan. Her expression turned to anger when she saw the person at the door.  
  
Brin looked up from her place outside her sister's Penthouse. "Please help me," she whispered.  
  
"Why should we help you?" asked Logan vehemently.   
  
"Logan," Max said softly, putting a hand on his arm.  
  
"Max, this woman tried to kill us..."  
  
"This woman is my sister."  
  
Logan took a deep breath and turned back to Brin. "How do we know you won't stab us in the back?"  
  
"You don't. All I can say to convince you is that I was brainwashed, like when we were kids. I broke away late last night and came here. I have nowhere else to go."  
  
"Then I'll give you some cash and you can go find a place..."  
  
"No!" Max exclaimed. She grabbed Logan's arm and turned him to her. "She's staying with us."  
  
Logan took her further away from the door. "How can you trust her so completely after a few words?"  
  
Max started to tear up. "Because she's my family. You know, one of the people I've been looking for, for so long?"  
  
"But what if this is just one of Renfro's plans? You'd not only be putting yourself in danger, but you'd be putting our child in danger, too."  
  
"You don't have to remind me," she hissed. "You don't think I know I have to take care of our baby? I would never put him or her in danger."  
  
"But what if this..."  
  
"I don't want to hear any more, Logan." She stared him down. Brown eyes stared into crystal blue ones. "I can't believe you don't trust me," she whispered.  
  
Logan softened a bit. "I do trust you. I just want to protect you and our baby."  
  
"I know. And I love you for that. I can't turn my back on my family if they need my help."  
  
Logan, against what everything inside of him screamed, nodded and gave in. "Okay. But after tonight, nothing's promised."  
  
Max kissed him quickly. "Thank you." She went back over to Brin and pulled her into the Penthouse then into a hug. "I've missed you, Brin."  
  
"I've missed you, too, Maxie." She and Max pulled apart and she looked up at Logan, who still didn't look happy. "Thank you," she said. "I know you just want to protect Max and your child."  
  
"That's right."  
  
Brin watched him for a few more seconds then said, "Thanks for watchin' out for my sister and niece or nephew. Even from me."  
  
Logan just nodded.  
  
That night, Max showed Brin to the extra bedroom and gave her a pair of her pajama pants and tanktops.  
  
"Thanks again," Brin said quietly.   
  
"You're welcome. I'll see you in the morning. Good night."  
  
"Goodnight, Maxie." Max left and went into the master bedroom. Logan was already in bed, waiting for her.  
  
"Everything alright?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah. Thank you for trusting me and letting her stay." Max climbed into bed and laid in Logan's arms.  
  
"I know what your family means to you. I guess I just over reacted. I also didn't want to sleep on the couch tonight." Max laughed a little and put her head on his chest. "But I'm still worried. It's not going away."  
  
"I know. But you can't lock me in a tower and wait for our child to be born and then lock him or her in the tower."  
  
Logan put a hand on her head and started to stoke her hair. "But I want to. There's something inside me that is screaming to keep you away from everyone. To hide you from the world. But I know that if I do that, if I actually succeeded, I'd be killing one of the things I love about you the most. You're independence and free spirit."  
  
Max propped herself up so she was looking Logan in the eyes. "I love you so much." She leaned in and kissed him slowly and they fell asleep soundly in each other's arms.   
  
Logan jerked awake almost four hours later. Max lay beside him, still asleep. He wasn't sure what exactly made him wake up, but his thoughts went right back to Brin and how afraid he was.  
  
He reached over to his bedside table and picked up his journal. He pulled out the pen he kept with it and went to the first blank page and started to write:  
  
To Protect Or To Trust  
  
I have a responsibility to protect you,  
I have a responsibility to our child, too.  
To protect or to trust,   
I don't know which to do.  
  
Since the day we met I've felt something new,  
I've never trusted or loved anyone like I do for you.  
To protect or to trust,  
I don't know which to do.  
  
I'm at a crossroads now, with what I have to choose,  
As I watch you sleep, I don't know what to do.  
To protect or to trust,  
I don't know which to do.  
  
To protect, I would have to say "no" to you,  
To protect, you would think I don't trust you.  
To protect or to trust,  
I don't know which to do.  
  
To trust, I risk not being able to protect to you,  
To trust, I risk not being able to protect our child, too.  
To protect or to trust,  
I don't know which to do.  
  
He started into another 'verse', but stopped when he heard something in the living room. He got out of bed, being sure not to wake Max in the process. He slipped his robe on and pulled on his slippers.  
  
As he started out the door, Max stirred and sat up. "Where're you going, Logan?"  
  
Before he could answer, the sounds of a fight got louder. Max jumped out of bed and moved toward the door. "You're staying in here," Logan said.  
  
"No," Max said, almost offended. She pushed past him and they both went into the living room.  
  
One man lay unconscious or dead on the floor and Brin was in the process of taking out the second one. She kicked the soldier a few more times and he went down.  
  
"What the hell?" Logan yelled.  
  
Brin walked over to them. "I heard something weird and came to check it out. These two were snoopin' around. They're Manticore special ops."  
  
"If you hadn't been here..." Max started.  
  
Logan finished for her by saying, "If she hadn't been here, the soldiers would never have invaded our home."  
  
"There's no guarantee to that, Logan. They could have been after me just as much as Brin. She saved us."  
  
"We could have taken them," Logan said.  
  
"I'm sure," Brin interjected. "But those two are likely to wake up soon, so, Logan, if you'd be so kind as to help me get them out of here..."  
  
"Yeah, sure. Max, wait here, please." Tired of disagreeing with him, Max agreed and watched Logan and Brin drag the two men out of their Penthouse.  
  
Max went back into the kitchen and saw the chocolate bar Logan had brought her. She sat down on one of the stools and took a bite of the heavenly candy.  
  
  
Hehehe.... Sorrie the ending wasn't really clif-hangerish, but I'm getting to it. I hope you liked this next part... let me know. The next part should be up soon. Also, like the other poems I've put in my stories (unless otherwise noted) "To Protect Or To Trust" is mine. Thanx. *Princess  



	5. Self-doubt and Fear

Title: Prisoner part 5: Self-doubt and Fear  
  
Author: Princess Leia Solo  
  
Rating: Shows Rating  
  
Summary: Part 5 of my Prisoner series, which follows my Beautiful Angel series.  
  
Disclaimer: Wanna know what/who I own??? I own a laptop, clothes, blank tapes that are filled with episodes of about 7 different shows, a bunch of CDs, a CD player, and a cell phone. That's pretty much it. Did anyone see the words "Dark Angel" in there anywhere? No. That's because I don't own it... It belongs to James and Charles. I thank them, even if they're killing us with the season finale cliff-hanger (and you all thought I was bad...)  
  
Distribution: FF.net, DarkAngelArchives, My World Of Obsessions www.angelfire.com/realm/myworldofobsessions anywhere else, just ask and let me know where it's going.  
  
Author's Note: This is the last part of the Prisoner series, but, fear not, I will be starting a third part, and it shouldn't be long, so don't panic :) hehehehe Enjoy this part and let me know what you think, thanx! Also, my reviewer wasn't avalible, so let me know if anything's wrong, like Brin's X5 number or Renfro's title or anything! Thanx a bunch.  
  
Prisoner part 5: Self-doubt and Fear  
  
After dumping the 2 Manticore soldiers outside Foggle Towers in an ally, Logan and Brin headed back to the Penthouse. On their ride up there, Logan decided this was as good a time as any to talk to his sister-in-law.   
  
"Brin," he started and she turned to face him. "Brin, I know you don't mean any harm toward your sister and I know what Manticore did is not your fault, but I need to know if you're expecting anyone else."  
  
"I appreciate you wanting to protect my sister, but those men were as much a surprise to me as they were to you. I'm sorry they were brought here. If I had anywhere else to go, I would, but I don't."  
  
"I know." The elevator doors opened and Logan put a hand on one side to keep the doors from shutting again. "I need your word that if anything seems off to you, you'll pick up and leave. Without getting Max all worried or anything."  
  
Brin looked him straight in the eye. "You have my word."  
  
Logan walked out of the elevator and Brin followed. He opened the door and went to the kitchen. Max looked up from the apple she was munching on.  
  
"Everything alright?"  
  
"Yep," Logan answered.  
  
"Good. So, Logan, how about whippin' us up a great breakfast. Pancakes?"  
  
Logan gave her a large smiled. "Anything for you." Logan started to pull out cooking materials while Max and Brin set the table and got the drinks out.  
  
While Logan made breakfast, he thought about the attack that morning. He also questioned himself. How long could he continue to trust Max in this situation without losing his ability to protect her and their unborn child? When would he lose trust in himself?  
  
  
Renfro touched the button on the intercom to allow her to speak. "Send them in," she said.  
  
Two special ops soldiers limped in and saluted their superior. They were both covered in bruises and cuts and the soldier on the right limped worse than the other.  
  
"What happened to the mission?" Renfro asked.  
  
The man on the left elected to speak. "We were in pursuit of the rouge X5, X5-452, but were forced to engage in fights with another at the Penthouse."  
  
"Who was the other X5?"  
  
"We suspect, ma'am, that it was X5-734," the soldier on the right said nervously.  
  
"Wonderful."  
  
"Permission to speak, ma'am?"  
  
"Permission granted."  
  
"Well, we believe X5-734 and X5-452's husband took us to the ally after we were knocked out. I found this in one of my pockets after we had been picked up."  
  
Renfro took the floopy disk he offered. "Have you looked at it?"  
  
"No, ma'am."  
  
"Very good. You are both dismissed." The two soldiers saluted and left.  
  
Renfro put the disk in her computer and watched the screen fill up. She was fixated on the computer screen, reading and studying everything.  
  
  
"So, tell me more about this cabin you were talking about last night," Brin said when she and Max were sitting on the couch. Logan went out and the two sister played catch-up.  
  
"It's really great. It belongs to Logan's family. I've stayed their before, with...Zach." She said their brother's name softly and with respect. "It's back away from the road and they're a lot of trees and a pond."  
  
Logan walked back in the house. "We're going to be ready to leave soon," he said. He went to started packing the car. The three of them had decided to go to the cabin to try and throw off Renfro.  
  
"I can't wait to see it," Brin said.  
  
Almost an hour later, Logan appeared again at the door. "Alright, we're ready to go."   
  
Brin helped Max stand up and they all went down to the blue Aztec parked in the front. Max and Logan climbed into the front and Brin climbed into the back.  
  
The ride to the cabin was quiet. Logan still wasn't sure how Max talked him into going to the cabin. He wasn't to happy with the idea of taking her away from her doctors, but she assured him she'd be fine and that she was in more danger staying at home.  
  
Logan pulled up to the cabin. "Here we are," he said with as much happiness as he could.  
  
When Brin got out of the car, she took a good look at the cabin. "It's wonderful," she said.  
  
  
Renfro grabbed the phone after she finished with the disk. "Get Manning on the phone, it's Renfro." After a few moments of silence, then a click, the call went through. "Commander Manning?"  
  
"Renfro, what's so urgent?"  
  
"Commander, we need to put a team together."  
  
"Renfro, you know how they feel about you putting your teams together."  
  
"I am aware, Commander, but I have proof."  
  
"Proof?"  
  
"Yes, sir. Information, if you will."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Where to find X5-452."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Logan, carrying most of the luggage, went in first. Max and Brin followed, each carrying a bag of groceries.  
  
After everything was put in its place, Logan opened the refrigerator. "So, who wants dinner?"  
  
Brin and Max jumped up from the couch. "Dinner, here we come!" Max called out with a laugh. As they started into the kitchen, Max stopped while Brin continued in. Max felt a sharp pain shoot through her body and she put a hand on her stomach. She dubbed over in pain and her arms and legs started to numb.  
  
  
"Does it work?" Renfro asked the technician.  
  
"Yes, ma'am. They were only successful at destroying the tracking devise earlier."  
  
"Good." She picked up her walkie-talkie. "Prepare to move out." She went out to the jeep waiting for her and got in. "Alright, move out."  
  
  
Max fell to the floor before she could cry out. The wind got knocked out of her and she curled up in a ball. Even an X5 body wasn't used to any aspect of pregnancy.  
  
Logan turned around from the spaghetti he was draining and saw Brin but no Max. "Where's Max?"  
  
Brin gave him a confused look. "She was following me a few seconds ago."  
  
Logan frowned and went to find his wife. He froze when he saw her groaning on the floor. "Max!" He fell to the floor and put a hand on her arm. "Angel, what's wrong?"  
  
"I don't know," she whispered. The pain lasted a few more seconds, then ended. She clutched Logan's hand and held it tightly. "It's starting to go away."  
  
"Can you sit up?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
He helped her sit up and put an arm around her. Brin stood in the door frame watching them. "Are you okay, Maxie?"  
  
"Yeah. It must have just been one of those... pregnancy... things."  
  
Logan helped her stand up and move to the couch. "I'm taking you to see a doctor."  
  
"No, Logan, I'm fine. I'm okay now. I probably just stood up to fast."  
  
"Max..."  
  
"No, no doctors. It'll be okay. I just need to rest for a few minutes."  
  
"Okay." He kissed her on the forehead. "Promise me when we go home you'll get checked. Make sure you and the baby are okay."  
  
"I will." Logan hugged her and stood to finish dinner.  
  
"Where did Brin go?" he asked.  
  
Max shrugged. She sat up a bit taller. "Did you hear anything?" Max asked.  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Because I did." Max stood up to go outside.  
  
"I'll go check it out. You stay here."  
  
"Max! Logan!" Brin screamed from outside the cabin.  
  
Max and Logan ran out of the cabin to see Renfro and about 30 Manticore soldiers around them. Logan pushed Max behind him, but deep down he knew it was over.  
  
Brin walked into the circle. "Brin, get away!" yelled Max.  
  
"I don't think so, baby sister." She went over to Renfro and saluted. "What are my orders, ma'am?"  
  
Renfro looked over at X5-452 and, who they called, Logan. She saw the fear and betrayal in their eyes. "Take them back to Manticore."  
  
Soldiers closed in on them.   
  
"No," Max whispered. "No!" she screamed. She and Logan tried to defend themselves, but the men over powered them.  
  
They were taken into one of the vehicles and strapped in so they couldn't escape. They sat next to each other, with their wrists tied against the back of the seat and their legs tied to the bottom. Brin got in behind Max and Logan, while the driver got in the driver's seat.  
  
Renfro climbed into the vehicle, first to be next to Max. She looked her straight in the eye. "We've missed you."  
  
"Go to Hell," Max spat.  
  
"You shouldn't talk like that, being a mother so soon and all." Max and Logan tensed. She looked down at Max's slightly bulging stomach and Max tried to get away, but she couldn't move. Renfro put a hand on Max's stomach and moved down so she was looking directly at her stomach. "Don't worry, child, we'll take good care of you."  
  
"Get away from her!" Logan yelled.  
  
Renfro laughed and then got in the passenger side. "Drive," she ordered.  
  
And they were off. Heading to the place Max feared more than death. A place that she feared she'd never escape again.  
  
Max looked over at Logan and a tear slid down her cheek. Logan moved his hand as best he could and held hers. He leaned over and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead as more tears joined her first one.  
  
She was a prisoner.  
  
Her husband was a prisoner.  
  
And worse of all, their child was a prisoner.  
  
  
The end............ for now................  
  
Please don't try to kill me, everyone. You know me, I had to end it dramatically. I hope to get enough reviews and encouragement to continue with a third part. If you want an e-mail when I get the first part up, let me know in an e-mail or in your review.   
Thank you to everyone who's encouraged me the whole way! Thank you, thank you! Let me know if you liked this little twist. *Princess  



End file.
